dreamweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans Seasons 6-9
The final four seasons of Teen Titans. Premiere: September 23, 2006 Ended: June 14, 2008 Plots: Season 6: The moment we've all been waiting for, the main focus on the character whose debuted, Wonder Girl! She gets engaged to a man named Terry Long, unaware that a group of mysterious heroes are trying to track her down as they believe their marriage would doom them with an apocalyptic future led by Lord Chaos. The season's main character is Wonder Girl. Season 7: The Titans are busy tracking down this mysterious creature from Things Change, and they try searching for it's mysterious motive and find out where "It" come from. The season's main character is Martian Manhunter. Season 8: The Titans discover their arch-nemesis, Slade has returned, when he attacked Beast Boy with one of his robots, but Slade is very personal and strong with his daughter, Rose Wilson (aka Ravager), as they seek to find their missing family member from the Titans. The season's main character is Jericho. Season 9 (Final Season): Having discovered from Slade that a real threat called, "Galaction", has been manipulating the events with Slade, Brother Blood, Trigon, the Brotherhood of Evil, Lord Chaos and It (aka ???), the Titans will be in for a shock when they discover that Galaction would be none other than a certain friend they trusted for a long time. The season's main character is Starfire. Characters: *Teen Titans: **Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - in a relationship with Starfire since Trouble in Tokyo **Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) - meets a reincarnation of Sarasim named, Sarah Simms and starts to date her. **Princess Kori'ander/Starfire (Hyden Walch) - in a relationship with Robin since Trouble in Tokyo **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) **Rachel Roth/Raven (Tara Strong) **Titans East: ***Roy Harper/Speedy (Mike Irwin) ***Garth/Aqualad (Will Wheaton) ****Tramm (Dee Bradley Baker) ***Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (T'Keyah Keymah) - shares a relationship with Herald ***Mas Y Menos (Freddy Rodriguez) **Wally West/Kid Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) **Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Grey DeLisle) **Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot (Bumper Robinson) - shares a love-hate relationship with Argent **Wildebeest (Dee Bradley Baker) - revealed to have the ability to transform from a kid to a Wildebeast, and he was Pantha's adopted son **Thunder and Lightning (S. Scott Bullock and Quinton Flynn) **Captain Leonid Constantinovitch Kovar/Red Star (Jason Marsden) - shares a relationship with Pantha **Kole Weathers/Kole (Tara Strong) - shares a relationship with Jericho, and was shocked to discover that Slade was his father ***John Gnarrk/Gnarrk (Dee Bradley Baker) **Melvin, Teether and Timmy Tantrum (Russi Taylor, Tara Strong and Russi Taylor) ***Bobby **Charlie Watkins/Killowat (Yuri Lowenthal) - it was revealed he was once sent from the Team Titans to kill Donna Troy to prevent Lord Chaos from being born, but after realizing his mistake, he apologizes and stays on the Teen Titans **Antonia (Toni) Monetti/Argent (Hynden Walch) - shares a love-hate relationship with Hot Spot, she reveals in Season 7, the H'San Natall are a dangerous and dominating alien race that had conquered planets that number to the thousands. The H'San Natall also employed bio-genetic tactics in their invasion plans. Years ago, the H'San Natall had enslaved a group of Psion scientists who performed a number of genetic experiments. One of these experiments resulted in the bio-engineering of elite warriors with one of them being the shapeshifting bounty hunter Jugular. The H'San Natall had also developed breeding experiments to help in their plans. They are primarily known for abducting and impregnating nine human females to further their plans. All but one female (who later became Queen) were released with the memories of their experiments wiped from their memories. Nine months later on June 21, the human/H'San Natall hybrids were born and were to serve as the H'San Natall's sleeper agents for their upcoming invasion. When it came to their 16th birthdays, the H'San Natall planned to abduct the children they created and bring them back to the planet Titan for mental conditioning and then take over the Earth. **Ryuku Orsono/Bushido (James Sie) **Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha (Diane Delano) - shares a relationship with Red Star **Mal Duncan/Herald (Khary Payton) - shares a relationship with Bumblebee **Joseph Wilson/Jericho - shares a relationship with Kole Allies: *Team Titans: **Miriam Delgado/Mirage (Maria Canals) **Terra (Ashley Johnson) - realizes when she put her on the table she might've moved the ice, which means she must've regained her gravity powers. **David/Nightrider (Keith Silverstein) **Carrie Levine/Redwing (David Boat) *Jason Todd/Red-X (Scott Menville) - revealed to be Jason Todd in Season 7, he was killed by Joker, but Ras did a necromancer act with the Lazarus pit , his identity as Red-X is an allusion to his identity of Red Hood, in this version, he is the first Robin due to being older than Robin *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Denis Quaid) - debuted in a flashback in Season 7, debuted in real life in Season 9 *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Ginnifer Goodwin) - debuted in Season 9 *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Tia Carrere) - debuted with Hippolyta in Season 6 *Queen Hippolyta (Susan Blakeslee) - Donna Troy's foster mother *Rose Wilson/Ravager (Stephanie Lemelin) - debuted in Season 8, Slade's daughter who was trained personally by Slade to recover Joseph from the Titans *Titans of Myth: debuted in Season 6 **Oceanus and Tethys (Crispin Freeman and Susan Blu) **Hyperion and Thia (Keith Ferguson and Danika McKeller) **Coeus and Phoebe (Keith Ferguson and Michelle Roth) **Cronus and Rhea (Peter MacNichol and Andrea Romano) **Crius and Mnemosyne (David Boat and Jennifer Hale) **Iapetus and Themis (Paul St. Peter and Andrea Baker) Main Antagonists: *Lord Chaos (Matthew Mercer) - the main antagonist of Season 6 to opposite Wonder Girl, he is Donna Troy and Terry Long's son, who later went mad with godlike powers from the Titans of Myth, his goal is to maintain his power and ensure he would exist forever *???/Nicknamed "It" - the main antagonist of Season 7 to opposite Martian Manmhunter, he is the White Creature from Things Change, it has the abilities to turn invisible and absorb materials, it's motives are unknown, as well as it's identity, for so long the Titans have been tracking possible connections such as Red-X, Val-Yor, Locrix, Xenothium, Professor Chang, Red Star, Argent, it is revealed that It is called ???, and that it's motive is to capture the Teen Titans to claim earth. *Slade (Ron Perlman) - returns as the main antagonist of Season 8 to opposite Jericho, he regained his flesh and blood after a deal gone wrong with Trigon, and he continued to get personal with the Titans, he is angered to find that his child, Joseph Wilson is a Teen Titan, which makes it his goal to reclaim him and make him his apprentice, and further humiliate the Titans with the secrets Terra gave him, about Robin being Batman's partner, Raven's mother, Arella being a resident in Gotham, Beast Boy's affiliation to the Doom Patrol, Cyborg's transformation from his father, Silas Stone and Starfire's royalty from Tamaran and her kidnapping from the Gordanians, as he knows Titans Tower was created from Gordanian technology, teaming up with foes such as Brother Blood, the H.I.V.E. Five, the Brain and Monsieur Mallah, and Blackfire and Trogaar *Galaction (Scott Menvile) - the main antagonist of the final season to opposite Starfire, he is Robin, he has connections to Batman and the Titans, he met Warlord Nazrat and accepted his scheme, his goal is to claim the glory and make a better order, in the 11th episode, Joker and Slade teamed up against Galaction and Nazrat, to further humiliate Batman and the Titans Category:TV Show Category:DC Comics Category:Action